Project Phoenix
by legend of legend
Summary: Noble six, better known as Spartan B312 or the lone wolf. His combat skill was rivaled by few and his fight against the Covenant is legendary. Most would assume he was dead when the Pillar of Autumn left but he stumbled upon something that ONI wanted covered up, Project Phoenix. He will live and go to the one place that neither the UNSC or Covenant can go, home.


**CHAPTER ONE**

 **August 30, 2552**

 **Reach, unknown location** ,

The wind blew and the sand blew from all directions. A lone man stood on the ground with an assault rifle in his hand. Whooshing and humming noises came from the sky and small, purple aircrafts came from the sky and were followed by larger carriers. A large, green blast of energy was shot at the man. Despite the heavy black armor he wore the man moved with swiftness rarely seen in any living being. He threw a grenade up at the sky and it exploded next to three banshees. The carries lowered and grunts, jackals, elites, and hunters jumped out. The man sprinted at the alien enemies and unloaded his clip at them. The grunts went down first and two grenades took down the jackals.

A green blast exploded next to man and sent him tumbling down. Once down an elite with an energy sword jumped on him but the man punched the elite in the face, took the energy sword, and stabbed the elite with it. The energy sword retracted and he placed it on his hip, he then reloaded his assault rifle. Purple needles pierced him and gave a little explosion as they broke; the man's armor protected him from the damage. He turned around quickly and unloaded his magazine into the face of an elite, killing it when it was finished. More noises were heard and more ships came down from the sky. The carriers dropped the enemies and flew away to gain reinforcements.

The man rolled, ducked, and dogged to avoid the plasma being shot at him and he fired his ammo into the oncoming enemies. Minutes became hours as the firefight dragged on and wave after wave came to kill the man. The man squeezed the trigger, nothing came out. He through the rifle onto the ground and pulled out a standard UNSC magnum; shot after shot rang out with every bullet landing in the head of an alien foe. The magnum ran out of ammo all too quickly and the man ran forward, activating the energy sword he gained earlier. The glowing blade slashed through the enemies and purple blood spurted onto his armor; the elites had energy swords and he would duck or roll out of the way of their swings and stab them, killing them instantly. The sword flickered and shut off, the man reached behind his back and grabbed a handle that was in a scabbard; he pulled out a long knife that belonged to a former teammate.

The man twirled it around and stabbed every alien in his sight. The blade would enter their skulls with a sickening crunch and the blade stabbed through them with ease. More and more plasm rounds were shot at him and his HUV started blinking red and his helmet started to form cracks. An elite jumped up in front of him and slashed at his chest, cutting through the armor and slicing parts of his skin and muscle. The man stabbed the elite in front of him in the heart and kept the blade there. The elite died and the man used the dead body as a shield of sorts as he backed up, the plasma rounds hit the back of the dead elite and none of the damage was inflicted upon the man. Once far enough from the aliens line of sight he hurled the dead body onto the ground and ran to the cover of broken buildings.

Day had already become night and an intense sand storm masked the man as he moved from building to building. A bridge was in front of the man now; it connected the area he was on to the mountains of Reach. He sprinted down the bridge, desperate to find a source of protection in the mountains.

A hangar, barely noticeable inside the sandstorm but the man's eyes saw it. He sprinted to it and saw that it was dug into the mountain. A panel was at the side of the hangar door. "Recognition," A robotic female voice said.

"Spartan B312," the man said, his voice was deep yet not too deep. A click was heard and the giant hangar doors started to open up. "Recognition confirmed, welcome to outpost PH1, Noble Six," the female said. The hyper-lethal Spartan walked into the hangar and the doors started to shut from behind him. All was dark then lights flashed on. The inside was large with a ship that looked like a Pelican in the very middle and a table with needles and machines by it.

"Welcome to Project Phoenix, this was an idea created by ONI to make Spartans better fighters and make them more useful," The female's voice rang out through the hangar. Six walked up to a computer terminal and opened up a file labeled "Project Phoenix".

Project Phoenix is an experiment based off the augmentations that the Spartans went through. Only a Spartan that lived through the augmentation can be an available candidate for this new augmentation. We've gone through multiple test subjects so far and they all have died, their records say they were killed in combat instead of a lab experiment. The only potential for this project are two hyper-lethal Spartans, Spartan B312 and Spartan 117. The augmentation allows the user to have an increase healing rate through the cells in their body regenerating faster than normal. Their senses, strength, and speed will increase dramatically and they will be virtually unstoppable. Machines have program installed so that they can do the augmentation without any assist from human doctors.

That was all the file said. Six exited out of the file and found a second file on the computer labeled B312. He clicked on it and read through its contents.

20 years ago an unknown rip in space was detected by a UNSC frigate. We sent one ship in to investigate and what they came back with was fascinating. According to the scientist on board they travelled through some sort of universe hole. This meant that where they ended up was in a universe entirely different then our own. The most fascinating thing was the people there. Reports say that the people could spit fire from their mouth through hand seals and could do so much more. The ship that was sent in was able to receive a live subject from the planet. Experiments will be done to discover how these people do what they can do and once those are done then the child will be put through the Spartan III training. If he does make it through the training his Spartan idea will be Spartan B312. The rip in space is predicted to appear somewhere near Reach in 2552.

Six couldn't believe what he was reading. He came from a different universe that had strange powers. "Bullshit," Six said, not believing a single thing he read. He may be no scientist but the universe is everything, there can't be a second universe. He coughed and blood spurted onto his visor, limiting his visibility. He pulled his helmet off and his face was revealed to the world. He had blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and marks on his cheeks that faded long ago. Blood leaked out through the cut in his armor and he coughed more blood. Six glanced at the augmentation station and looked back at the file for Project Phoenix. "It's rather I die from blood loss or die from the augmentations, screw it," Six said and limped over to the augmentation. He sat down on it then laid his body across perfectly straight.

"Project Phoenix augmentation beginning now. Subject number B312, removing armor," The female voice from before said and the machines went to work, unscrewing the armor and removing it from his body. The armor fell with a clang on the ground when all of it was fully removed. A nasty gash laid open across his chest, from his lower left shoulder to his upper right waist. The machines that held the needles moved closer to his body, they inserted his body and injected whatever fluid was in there into his body. Pain spread across his body and memories of his first augmentation flashed through his mind. His world started going dark and he passed out from the huge amounts of pain he felt.

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

His mind was groggy and the world was bright. "Augmentation complete, subject B312 is alive," the female voice said. Six looked down and saw the nasty gash from before start to heal fast, before he knew it the gash was just a large scar now. He lifted himself off the table and felt perfectly fine, he felt stronger, faster, better. "Phoenix armor unlock," the female voice said. A hiss was heard and from the ground emerged a suit of armor. It was pure black and the helmet was mark VI, the chest armor was tactical/patrol with a little black net around the neck that looked like the one Jun wore, the right wrist had a tactical pad on it while the right wrist had sniper bullets on it, the knee guards were like the ones on his old armor, the most noticeable thing of all was a katana strapped to the back of the armor. The katana was entirely black.

Six got in the armor and felt that it fit perfectly for him. He took a step and the armor felt surprisingly light. "This is the phoenix armor. Made with human and covenant technologies this armor can use all abilities for a longer time and can summon a small energy dagger through a flick of the hand muscle," the female voice said.

Six flicked his hand and a small energy dagger came out the top of his right hand. (Like the assassin Elites). The blade receded back into the armor with a hiss. *BANG* that noise rang out through the hangar. Six looked at the hangar door and saw dent marks start to appear. "Covenant," Six muttered out in disgust. His head turned to the Pelican looking craft. Its exterior armor looked stronger than a regular Pelican and the most noticeable thing about it was that it was orange and had Phoenix written on the side in black.

Six ran to where the computer terminal was, picked up his old helmet, and ran to the Pelican, or Phoenix. The back door was opened and he entered the craft, he was introduced to an orange interior stocked with weapons and other gadgets. He walked up to the pilot seat and sat down, his hands went to work as he started up the engines and all the other functions. A small hologram popped up next to him on a small pad, the hologram was a burning bird that was constantly flapping its wings. "Welcome to the Phoenix aircraft, Spartan B312. I am the AI known as flame and I am here to serve," The female voice from before said.

"Great, another AI. Make yourself useful and open up the hangar door on my mark," Six said to the AI as the pelican started to lift off the ground. Six made sure that everything was in order when the banging became louder than before. Six his hands on the wheel as he prepared to use full thrusters. "3, 2, 1, Mark!" Six yelled out and the hangar door started to open. He went full throttle on Phoenix and zoomed out of the hangar. The Covenant were outside and shot at him with plasma but it barely harmed the exterior. A small device dropped from the bottom of the Phoenix and it fell down to the ground with remarkable speed. The Covenant ignored the device and continued firing at the Phoenix. The device hit the ground and a huge explosion rattled Reach to its core.

Six zoomed through the sky and he exited the atmosphere into space. He looked at the interior of the Phoenix for a few seconds before putting his attention back onto flying. "Orange isn't my color," was all he said. A blast hit the side of the Phoenix and sent him spinning to the right. "Flame what was that?!" Six asked.

"Covenant Supercarrier, it's preparing to glass the planet," Flame said to Six who looked panicked.

"Supercarrier, I thought those type of Covenant ships went chasing after the Pillar of Autumn?" Six asked as he dodged the plasma shots fired at the Phoenix.

"This one stayed behind to finish what the Covenant started," was all Flame said. Another blast hit the hull of the Phoenix and Six continued to try to outmaneuver the Supercarrier. It was to be in vain as a plasma shot hit the exterior of the ship again and the Phoenix was sent spinning. The engines started to fail from plasma damage and Six was doing all he could to keep them alive.

Something ripped through space and a wormhole of sorts was created. Another blast rattled the Phoenix and it was sent hurtling to the hole. "Flame what is that?" Six asked his ne AI companion.

"You should already know B312, after all you came from it," Flame said to Six.

"You have to be kidding me," was all Six said as the Phoenix entered the rip in space. The Phoenix spun around and the exterior started to be crushed slightly. "Can the Phoenix's shields handle slip space travel?" Six asked.

"Before the Winter Contingency plan was put into action the scientist at PH1 worked on making the shields durable enough for this type of travel. They never got to test Phoenix out and the data banks suggest that they never finished," Phoenix said as more and more parts of the Phoenix started to dent and crush a little.

"Son of a-" Six wasn't able to finish his sentence as everything abruptly stopped and his head was thrown forward. Looking up he saw that they were no longer moving. There was a sun and a few planets with moons orbiting around them. They stared moving again without Six doing anything. "What's happening?" Six asked.

"You are currently caught in the gravity of an unknown planet," Flame said. Six turned sent out a broadcast to the planet.

"This is Spartan B312, are there any UNSC personal on the planet?" Six asked, nothing but static was his answer. "Flame open up all available broadcast," Six said.

"Sir, what if the Covenant get hold of your signal?" Flame asked.

"Then we're screwed," was all Six said. Flame opened up all available channels. "This is Spartan B312, are there any UNSC personal in this sector?" Six asked again, static was his answer again. "Son of a bitch!" Six said in frustration as he slammed his hands on the console. Flames started to engulf the Phoenix as they entered the atmosphere. Six jumped up from his seat, grabbed his old helmet, placed Flames chip in the back of his helmet, and walked to the back of the ship. He grabbed a magnum and placed it on his waist and placed a shotgun on his back; he took spare ammo and hit the panel in the back of the Phoenix. The door started to open up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sir?" Flame asked, her calculations predicted that Spartan B312 would not survive the fall even with the Phoenix augmentation.

"Sure it is, they do it in the movies all the time," Six said. "I also have experience with these types of jumps," he said as the memory of Jorge throwing him of a Covenant Supercarrier resurfaced.

"You worked with ODST's?" Flame asked, a little shocked since his file said nothing about that.

"Only on land," Six said and jumped out the Phoenix. Fire started to engulf his body and his armor went into its lock mode. Six closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

 **(ON LAND)**

A girl with long, dark blond hair with red highlights, tan skin, whisker marks on her cheeks, and purple eyes ran through a forest with a scroll on her back. She tripped and fell on the ground. "Where are you, Yuki?" a voice called through the forest. The girl, now known as Yuki, scooted so that her back was against a tree. A kunai flung into her arm and blood splattered on her white hoodie, orange tank top, and blue jeans. "Found you," the voice said.

Looking up the girl saw a man wearing a bandana with the leaf symbol on it, silver hair, pale skin, and a standard Chunin outfit standing on top of a tree. He twirled a large shuriken in both hands. "Why are you doing this Mizuki?" Yuki asked.

"Because you're a demon," Mizuki said and laughed at her confused expression. "Oh, so your parents didn't tell you. Well, let me tell you a story that started about 12 years ago. Actually, I'll give you a good summary. On the day of your birth the nine tailed demon fox was sealed into you, demon girl," Mizuki said.

"That can't be true! My parents would've told me!" Yuki cried out. Mizuki just laughed manically.

He stopped laughing when a large thud was heard. "Huh?" he said as he turned around. A large crater was meters away from him and in the middle was a strange armored man.

"Not my brightest idea," the figure said as he stood up. "What do you mean you told me so? No, you said that I would probably die, not that it was a bad idea. A hidden meaning? Don't give me that bullshit. Yes, I probably should've known that it would've ended badly. Shut up," the figure said as if he was talking to himself.

 **(WITH SIX)**

His body ached everywhere and his armor went out of armor lock. "Not my brightest idea," Six muttered out.

"Told you so," Flame said from inside of his helmet.

"What do you mean you told me so?" Six asked the AI in his head.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Flame said.

"No, you said that I would probably die, not that it was a bad idea," Six said to Flame.

"It was a hidden meaning," Flame said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hidden meaning? Don't give me that bullshit," Six said.

"Well you should've known that jumping out of a burning ship that was entering the atmosphere was a bad idea," Flame said to Six as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes, I probably should've known that it would've ended badly," Six said as he thought more about the idea.

"You admit I'm right then?" Flame said mockingly.

"Shut up," Six said. His posture changed to one of a serious nature when he felt a pair of eyes gazing at him. Active camouflage was turned on and his entire body went invisible.

 **(WITH YUKI AND MIZUKI)**

"Who's there?!" Mizuki yelled out toward where the figure was originally standing. No answer was given. Mizuki turned back to Yuki who was in shock. "I'll finish you off and then kill the other person," he said and threw the large shuriken at her. It sailed through the air and was about to hit her when a glowing blue dagger sliced through the shuriken, cutting it in half.

Six's armor flickered and he was revealed to be standing over the girl with the energy dagger coming out the top of his hand. Mizuki through another one at Six and he cut through that one with ease. The energy dagger receded back into his hand and he pulled out his magnum and aimed at Mizuki. He tightened his hold on the trigger. "What do you think you are doing?" Six asked with rage.

"Killing off this child, what else," Mizuki said as he pulled a kunai out from his pocket. "And I guess I'll be killing you as well," he said and lunged forward. A shot rang out and Mizuki fell dead on the floor, blood pouring out of his head.

Six placed the magnum back on his waist and turned around to look at the small girl. He crouched down so that he was only a few inches taller than her. "Are you okay?" Six asked the girl. Her head was lowered and didn't make eye contact with Six; she shook her head no. Six sighed and sat down next to her with his back leaning against the tree. "Can you tell me your name?" Six asked.

"Yuki Uzumaki-Namikaze" Yuki said, her voice timid and light.

"I'm not even going to try to pronounce that, I'll call you Lady," Six said. He took a deep breath in and breathed out. "So, do you live close to here?" Six asked.

"Yes," Yuki said. "Konoha is a few miles from here," she said.

Six sat there and an awkward silence hung over the air. "Do you want me to take you back home?" he asked her, she shook her head no. "Do I scare you?" he asked.

"A little," she murmured out. Six laughed in his helmet a little. He pulled his helmet off and placed it on the ground.

"How about now?" he asked her, she looked up and saw his face. His skin was tan but a little paler than hers, his hair was dark bond, he had marks on his cheeks that looked faded, and his eyes were a cold blue. She shook her head no. "That's good," Six said.

They sat there for the next few minutes. "It's good to have a normal talk with someone after the day I had. Fighting off a bunch of ugly aliens, going through another painful augmentation, Meeting an annoying AI, Traveling to a new universe, and jumping out of a burning ship onto the ground," Six said. "I just realized that saying that allowed made me sound weird," he said.

A rustle was heard and he placed his old helmet on by accident. The blood had dried long ago and made the entire world red to him. He flicked his right wrist and the energy dagger came out. "Who's there?!" Six asked as he pulled out the magnum with his left hand and aimed at the darkness. A man with gravity defying hair appeared in front of Six and kicked him. Six stumbled a little bit before slicing at the figure. The man ducked under the dagger and punched Six's knee.

Six thrusted the dagger down and stabbed the man in the back, what happened next shocked him. The man turned into smoke. "What the hell?" Six asked.

"Chidori!" the man yelled out and lightning surround his hand, it made a sound that sounded like birds chirping. He thrusted his hand forward at Six. Six sidestepped and grabbed the man's wrist; he aimed the magnum at the man's arm and unloaded the entire clip into his arm. Six let go and the man fell back with blood pouring out of his arm. The energy blade receded back and Six pulled out the shotgun.

"Any last words?" Six asked as he pumped the shotgun.

"One," the man said. A flash happened behind Six and a man wearing the same outfit as the one in front of him only without the face mask and he wore a white coat with red flames licking the bottom.

"RASENGAN!" The man yelled as he formed a blue sphere in his right hand and thrusted it into Six's back. The rasengan chipped away at his armor, the blue sphere was finished and a seal was on his back. "Seal!" the man yelled out and Six's body stopped moving. It was as if his body went into armor lock.

The man ran over to Yuki and held her in his arms. "Are you okay Yuki, did this man hurt you?" the man asked.

"No Tou-san, he saved me," Yuki said to her father.

"Minato-sensei, what should we do with him?" the man asked with gravity defying hair asked, he gripped his right arm in pain.

"Kakashi, I want you to get your arm treated now and I'll deal with him," Minato said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head and shunshined away. "Sorry about this, Seal two!" Minato said and Six's body fell numb onto the floor, he was knocked out.

"We'll deal with him in a bit, but first I need you to explain what happened," Minato said to Yuki. Yuki nodded her head numbly and all three disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So what do you think? I apologize for any grammar mistakes and how poorly the first part was written, I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat writer so something with guns is something new to me. Leave a review on what you think so far. I do not own Naruto or Halo.**


End file.
